


Boob Tube

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Oral, Oral Sex, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a prompt submitted to me by Anonymous)</p><p>Jessica Rabbit pulls one lucky admirer into her grasp and between her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boob Tube

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains a character featured in the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit? I do not own the movie, the character, or any other property from that movie. I make no profit from this story. This story was requested on 4chan's /aco/ board, by Anonymous.

It is a considerably jarring moment when a one-sided relationship suddenly, and without explanation, becomes two-sided. Particularly when one half of the duo was, up until a miraculous moment, was merely a fictional character.

Anon was spending another productive day producing semen though the grace of his own hand. There wasn't much in the realm of still images that could get him off, at this point in his illustrious masturbation career. It took video, gifs at the very least, to make much of a dent in the self-imposed arousal. However, there was always one person whose image was enough to get Anon there and back again, as much as his mortal form could handle. Jessica Rabbit.

Everyone remembers their first kiss, their first love, their first lover. What is often left out the declaration of firsts is a person's first fap, as well as their first boner/wet spot. For Anon, that person was Jessica Rabbit. Hell, for many of his generation, that person was Jessica Rabbit. Watching the movie for the first time, he knew it wasn't going to be the usual fair of animated movies. When that long, elegant, leg came sliding out from behind red curtains, Anon shifted focus from watching the movie for the jokes and the crime, to watching it for her. So busty was she that after her legs slid out, her heaving bosom was next. A formative moment for Anon, cementing his love of large breasts. The kind of pillows you could rest your head on.

Yet, her legs and her breasts couldn't compare to her lips. Every throaty syllable that passed between the kissable tiers was like audible honey. If her sizable assets weren't actively bouncing with her every step, Anon's eyes were drawn directly to the pouty red that sat below her button nose and heavy, purple, lids (though one was almost always hidden behind a curtain of ruby red hair).

It was those same lips that he was so focused on as his hand manipulated the length of his privates. He stared intently at the still image of Jessica as he worked himself closer to the edge. Her lips were pulled back across her teeth in a half sneer. Sometimes he imagined it was a look of disgust, of pity. Sometimes he imagined it was a look of animalistic desire, of hunger. Like she was baring her teeth to show she would be an active participant in the heated coupling.

His eyes closed as he imagined her tongue dragging across her lips, giving them a tantalizing sheen. His concentration broke when he heard a sound, unfamiliar for his activity. Knocking. Startling to say the least, to hear the sound of knocking when you are in such a vulnerable state. More than one occasion in Anon's life, when living with his parents, had taught him to be mindful of such a noise at such a time. However, this knocking sounded different. Not on the door, but against glass. He looked toward the window, and could see nothing. The sound occurred again, and drew his attention to his screen. A purple-gloved fist was tapping against the other side of his screen. It was Jessica, and she was moving.

Anon hadn't been watching a movie, this was just a still image he pulled up from his extensive collection. Even if he had just paused the movie, her behavior and direct eye-contact was entirely new. She beckoned him over with a curling finger, and a curl to her lips. He approached, transfixed and unconcerned about his still erect cock pointing directly at her.

He knelt down to be at level with the TV screen. Jessica's smirk widened as he drew closer. Purple sleeves shot out from the screen, hands quickly taking him by the back of the head and neck and yanking him to her. For a moment he was fearful his head would slam against the glass. Instead, he felt no more resistance from the screen than he would if he had dipped his head into a tub of water. He had no time to examine his surroundings. His vision was entirely consumed by Jessica's perfectly drawn face. Then his attention was entirely consumed by her lips.

They felt even better than he had ever imagined. In a way that some cartoon foods look so delicious, far more than any real food ever could. So too were her lips elevated beyond any realistic measures. They were as soft as he imagined her breasts must feel like, and he hoped he'd have a chance to compare the two. The kiss was gentle, at first, but became more firm with each groan and moan that the two shared. Her bottom lip was so swollen that both his lips could press against it without any overflow. He chewed softly on the tier, treating it like a marshmallow he was afraid to pierce.

She was far less gentle, however. Perhaps she wanted to show him that she could withstand any "punishment" he dealt out. She was, after all, a toon. Jessica demonstrated the feats her tongue were capable of by wrapping it around his and massaging every wrinkle on the roof of his mouth. One hand stayed cupped to his cheek, stroking softly and tenderly. The other gripped at the back of his head, keeping him firmly planted against her.

Anon's eyes shot open when she bit down on his lip. Startled, he started to pull back, but she kept him close to her. Her moan illustrated just how happy she was to have him between her lips. Finally he was allowed to fall back. Jessica kept his lip for a moment, pulling it back and then releasing it before any lasting pain could come to him. A thin bridge of saliva connected their mouths and quickly broke. The shared spit fell against her heavy chest.

Jessica's tongue dragging slowly along her lips showed Anon just how hungry she remained. Her pointing finger showed Anon what she was hungry for: his cock. Jessica busied herself by gently moving her fingertips along the exposed tops of her breasts, as she waited for Anon to stand back up and offer her the requested meal. When he approached, Jessica leaned forward, out of the screen slightly, so he could watch her redhead bob on his cock.

Her body language clearly spelled out for him that he could approach with more confidence, yet he hesitated with each step. The bizarre, and unknown, circumstances that led this event to happen made him doubt each of his next moves. As soon as her purple-satin-covered digits wrapped around the base of the organ pointing directly at her, he threw away his trepidations.

She moved just her thumb at first, stroking both the subtle and pronounced ridges of his cock. It throbbed in her grip. Jessica urged more steps from him, tugging slightly toward herself. She could feel his heart quickening. Taking the risk that she might give him a heart attack, she slid her tongue out from between her impossibly plump lips and traced the tip along the rim of his head.

There was no way he would let himself cum already. Anon shut his eyes tight and even took the extra measure of turning his head. He gripped the edge of the TV, holding it shakily as he fought back the natural urge to explode. Some semblance of control regained, he opened his eyes just in time to see her move her tongue to his base, and slowly drag it back up to the head - her one visible eye locking to his gaze the whole trip.

Every part of his rod was covered in her saliva. Her cartoonish secretion dripped off the underside of his dick. A noticeable river of saliva trailed from the corner of her lips, down under her chin, where a few thick droplets fell into her cleavage. Lips parted in a large O, showing her admirer the warm dark within. Tendrils of spit thinned and broke as her mouth widened. After one final coating of shimmer from her salivating tongue, Jessica took the man's head between her lips with a moan.

They felt even better on his cock than they had when they were pressed against his lips. Each pull back she made took her just to the tip of his cock before pushing forward again. Each push, however, found her taking in more of his length than the time prior. Slowly she advanced, then retreated, only to return to cover more ground that before. Somehow, this way of gradually forcing him deeper and deeper into her mouth made him feel even bigger than usual.

And then there was her tongue. It had a grip all its own, wrapping as much as it could of itself around his dick, and squeezing which as much force as it could muster. Given it was the tongue of a toon, it could do these things far better than any flesh and blood woman could. Jessica let out a shaky purr when she took all of him into her maw. Her button nose bumped against his flesh. Her chin tapped against his balls. And the head of his cock pressed to the back of her throat.

The plastic frame of the TV creaked and groaned when Anon squeezed it tighter. Once again he had to focus on not cumming just yet. This time was much harder than before. She was so soft and warm inside her mouth. So wet, and so inviting. Her tongue moved as if it were trying to jack him off. Other times, it opted to simply slide around the guest, tasting every bit. The vibrations from her moans and purrs ran along his length. Her hand had unclasped from him, so all of him could fit in her mouth. Now it was gripped to his hip, just as the other hand did the same. She didn't want him to go anywhere.

Jessica loved human cock. Real cock. Toons were fun, hell, they were designed to be. But after a point, even when they were trying to surprise her, they were predictable. You can only suck so many cocks that make a slide-whistle sound before you get tired of the whole affair. Humans, however, had subtleties to everything that a drawing just couldn't capture. His flavor, his scent, the little ways his cock twitched inside her mouth when she made just the most minuscule of edits to her technique. She loved it. Rearing her head back, she drove herself forward from head to hilt, just to feel the end of his organ crash into the back of her throat once again.

Anon had never seen, in person or in porn, a woman so happy to be giving a blow job. Her moans and whimpers, the way she turned her head to get a new angle on her work. Her flushed cheeks, and the little kiss she would give his helmet, every so often to catch her breath, before diving back in. One of her hands ran up and down his stomach, grabbing at his shirt when she moaned particularly deep. He was getting close now, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stem the tide this time. His knees were getting weak, legs wobbling if he didn't put enough focus on keeping them straight. She must have sensed how close he was, and wanted to help him along. That's what he assumed, at least, when she started to gently knead his testicles.

The busty lounge singer couldn't wait any more. She needed that complex flavor exploding into her mouth. She longed for that warm feeling she got when the glob of thick fluids landed in her stomach. So she coaxed him along closer to the edge, so she could then shove him over. Lips sucked tight, almost forming a seal if it wasn't for her constant head bobbing. Tongue moved of its own accord, whipping and gripping his throbbing meat. Spit dripped from his cock and her lips, getting her wet in more places than just between her legs. Finally he started to tense up, and she prepared herself to take it all. She had seen him masturbate enough times to know just the kind of volume he could produce.

Today, Anon came more than he had ever in his entire life, or would ever since. His body stiffened and his grip tightened. Hips lurched forward with the first explosion of cum into her mouth. He had a moment where he wanted to warn her, give her the choice of taking it in her mouth or not, but he didn't know what words were. He just knew feelings. Primal emotions. Like lust and desire. So he came. Right into her mouth. Against her throat. He could hear her gulping down each load, but soon it all became too much for her. The cum was overflowing against his cock, and spilled out from between her lips. She pulled back with a light cough, and he gave her three more solid ribbons. One against her cheek, and two more landed on her chest. Then he fell back onto his ass, panting and trying to remember all the things he had thrown out of his mind to make room for more thoughts of her.

Jessica thought it was nice, for once, to have a man cum in her mouth and not have it be confetti, marshmallow fluff, or a white sign that read "SPLURT!". She rolled the thick liquid on her tongue, memorizing the feeling of it moving about her mouth. With an exaggerated gulp she knew he would hear, she swallowed. A purple finger ran down her neck, tracing the descent of the viscous puddle down her throat. The guiding digit stopped in her cleavage, where it was dipped into the thick treats he had left for her. She stood, and moved to press her tits through the screen, to show him just what a mess he had made. Sadly, this was one of the few times Jessica wished she wasn't as busty. She was just too well endowed to fit her chest through the screen. Stepping back, she saw the smears she had made by pressing her cum-covered tits against the screen, and decided it would be rude to leave it as such.

Anon watched with half-lidded eyes as Jessica moved her mouth and tongue against her side of the screen. Every smear and droplet was removed and swallowed by the well endowed toon. Thick, kissable, lips pressed and flattened out against the glass, only to form back together in a puckered shape once the targeted cum was collected. She kept every drop in her mouth before she finished, and then gave him another audible gulp. The last rope of cum was still on her face, but she hadn't forgotten that. Elegant hand reached up and collected that bit too, then held it aloft over her face. Her mouth opened, and let the cum drip slowly into her waiting maw. The rest was sucked clean off, her fingers exiting her mouth with a pop. The same hand gave him an innocent wave goodbye and goodnight.

His last thought, before he succumbed to exhaustion and sleep, was, "I need a bigger TV."


End file.
